La Pareja Del Año
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: Harry y Draco son un matrimonio a punto de separarse, pero también son los héroes de la guerra, por lo que todo el mundo piensa que la pareja "ideal" es feliz, pronto las cosas comienzan a cambiar, llenándolos de tristeza. ¿Un adusto profesor de pociones


**La Pareja Del Año**

**Pareja:** HP/SS, DM/BW, mención de HP/DM

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Advertencia**: Mpreg. Este fic está ligeramente inspirado en la película de Julia Roberts "La Pareja Del Año", lo que no significa que sea idéntico, sólo contiene alguna idea de la película. En un principio planeaba un oneshot, pero va a salir demasiado largo y no me va a dar tiempo a terminarlo, así que lo haré con más tranquilidad capítulos más cortos.

**Negación**: Nada de HP me pertenece, sólo me adueño de los personajes un rato para jugar y divertirme con ellos. Los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**N/A**: Bueno chicas, aquí tenéis mi pequeño regalito de despedida para lo que ha sido mi casita en estos últimos meses. Me da mucha pena borrar el grupo, en él volqué muchas ilusiones y muchas ganas, pero a veces la situación lo requiere, y esta es una de esas ocasiones. Pero no me voy a poner triste por ello, dentro de un tiempo, lo volveremos a abrir con más fuerza que nunca.

**Dedicado a todas las personas que pertenecen al grupo con muchísimo cariño, mil gracias por estar ahí siempre apoyándonos y no abandonarnos nunca , si me da pena verdaderamente dejar el grupo es por vosotras. **

Gracias a Ali, Sailor y Mercedes, por aguantar a esta cotorra y sus locuras -P

Gracias Ali por betear.

Ah, se me olvidaba, **Ali lo va a amar** Jajajajaja.

**Capítulo 1¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Primera parte **

Era una fría tarde de principio de enero y las calles de la mejor zona residencial del Londres mágico estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve, producto de la fuerte nevada que había azotado la zona un par de horas antes. Una tarde demasiado fría para que ningún ser, muggle o mago, estuviera fuera de casa en esos momentos. Sin embargo, ignorando el frío y la incomodidad, una multitud, abrigada de pies a cabeza, se apiñaba entusiasmada frente al antiguo edificio donde se encontraba uno de los bufetes más antiguos y prestigiosos del mundo mágico.

¡Ahí llegan, ahí llegan- gritaban los periodistas. En ese momento, Harry y Draco Malfoy-Potter salían del prestigioso bufete de abogados propiedad del famoso Charles Donovan. Si bien sus caras al salir lucían rebosantes de felicidad precisamente, al ver a los periodistas allí congregados sus expresiones se tornaron completamente hostiles y furiosas.

Por un lado era lógico que los periodistas estuvieran pendientes de sus vidas y milagros, no todos los días podías ver salir de un bufete de abogados al matrimonio más famoso del mundo mágico, los héroes de la última batalla. Pero como a cualquier ser humano, tener a los reporteros intentando fotografiarles a cada paso que daban les resultaba frustrante y desesperante. No podían poner un píe en la calle sin que al menos dos reporteros y un fotógrafo los siguieran atosigándoles con preguntas y fotos. Y justo en ese momento en el que ambos intentaban llegar a un acuerdo de separación en forma civilizada, lo que menos les apetecía era encontrarlos en aquel lugar.

Su historia de amor había comenzado de forma normal. Se habían enamorado en el último año de Hogwarts gracias a la persistencia del Slytherin, que atraído por el "Chico de Oro", no cesó en sus intentos de seducirle. El Gryffindor, en los dos últimos años, se había convertido en un adolescente sumamente atractivo, perseguido tanto por mujeres como por hombres, sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes eran únicos, y si a eso se le sumaba su radiante sonrisa y un rostro sumamente atractivo, cualquiera podía caer en la "tentación Potter". Draco también era un chico muy guapo, pero al contrario que Harryél sí explotaba su belleza… quizás demasiado, ese fue uno de sus errores.

Su historia como pareja había comenzado la tarde del catorce de Febrero de ese año. Draco, a sabiendas que su labor de seducción había resultado exitosa y que el moreno estaba más que interesado en él, le esperó a la salida de la choza del semi-gigante, luego de espiarlo toda la tarde y asegurarse que no iba acompañado por Granger y Weasley, como secretamente había comenzado a llamarlos para acostumbrarse y evitar en un futuro enojar al que más tarde sería su esposo.

Esperó escondido detrás de las cabalazas que Hagrid cultivaba al lado de su casa, con intención de sorprenderlo una vez que saliera de allí, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió y salió su objetivo. Cuando estuvo seguro que el semi-gigante no le iba a acompañar de regreso al castillo, Draco abandonó sigilosamente su escondite, andando de puntillas para no ser oído por el Gryffindor, y cuando estaba justo detrás de él, alargó sus brazos y agarró su cintura, besando su cuello en el proceso. Harry se sobresaltó, totalmente sorprendido, pero cuando se giró y lo reconoció, permitió al Slytherin besarle apasionadamente. El primer beso de muchos, de siete años llenos de besos y amor.

Después de terminar Hogwarts, con el dinero que ambos tenían de sus respectivas herencias, compraron una casa en las afueras de Hogsmeade, lo bastante cerca de Hogwarts como para que pudieran llegar al castillo rápidamente, en caso de que ocurriera algún ataque improvisado de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Y también encontraron una ocupación; Draco se matriculó en la universidad de derechos mágicos, decidido a estudiar leyes mágicas, mientras que Harry decidió estudiar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, maldiciones y sus contramaldiciones, y hechizos ancestrales para la lucha, para lo cual tuvo que marchar durante seis meses a Egipto, donde haría una especie de entrenamiento antes de regresar a Londres.

Antes de viajar se puso en contacto con Bill, el hermano de Ron. Necesitaría tener algún sitio donde vivir y que mejor que ser ayudado por alguien a quien consideraba su propia familia, aunque decidió que los fines de semana volvería a su casa con su novio.

Bill demostró ser un chico excepcional, buen amigo y muy divertido; en pocos meses su amistad fue creciendo a un ritmo muy rápido, haciéndose tan fuerte como la que el propio Harry tenía con Ron. Compartieron aventuras, sueños y secretos. Bill le enseñó todos los lugares hermosos e interesantes de Egipto, lo que le valía como distracción del duro estudio y los entrenamientos que el chico de ojos verdes se veía obligado a seguir desde el primer día.

Por su parte Draco estaba muy aplicado a sus estudios, obteniendo magníficos resultados gracias a su tesón y esfuerzo. El primer mes sin Harry había sido muy duro, pues le extrañaba mucho, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de ánimo, hacer el amor con él cada noche… En fin, le echaba de menos y le quería de vuelta ya.

Muy pronto se vio invadido por una sensación que jamás había experimentado: celos. En cada carta que Harry le escribía, le contaba lo maravilloso que era Bill, lo cómodo que se sentía con su compañía, lo buen amigo que era… Y Draco se sentía estallar de rabia por cada halago que su novio le daba al pelirrojo. Por ello el siguiente fin de semana que siguió a una carta particularmente aduladora, el Slytherin saludó a su novio fríamente, tan gélidamente que Harry se paró en seco cuando iba a besarle, y con confusión le preguntó:

¿Cariño, qué sucede- interrogó, extrañándose aún más cuando la boca de Draco se apretó ligeramente en gesto claro de no querer decir una palabra, aunque él sabía bien que con unos cuantos mimos extra pronto lo tendría contento de nuevo-. Amor¿por qué estás molesto- ante la obstinación de Draco, Harry decidió dejar que él le hablara de lo que sucedía, conocía bastante bien a su pareja para saber que en un rato estaría buscándole.

-Si decides contarme lo que te pasa, estaré en el dormitorio acomodando mis cosas- y poco más de una hora después, como el moreno estaba seguro que sucedería, el rubio fue a buscarle.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama, acomodando su ropa interior en el cajón de la mesilla del lado donde dormía. Draco entró como un huracán, cerrando fuertemente la puerta, mientras miraba a su pareja con ojos llameando de celos y furia, y comenzó a preguntar, exigiendo:

¿Qué hay entre Bill Weasley y tú? Y no me digas que sólo amistad, eso no me lo creo después de leer lo que dices de él en tus cartas…- pidió airadamente, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de las piernas del moreno. Éste, que jamás hubiera pensado que el recibimiento de su amante se debiera a los celos, y mucho menos causados por un Weasley, estalló en carcajadas. El rubio le miro molesto.

¿Encima tienes la desfachatez de reírte- Draco estaba furioso, herido en lo más profundo, y de ninguna manera iba a escuchar al otro-. ¿Te has acostado con la comadreja, no es cierto? Y encima ahora te ríes de mí, de un tonto que…

¡Draco, no seas idiota- Harry sonaba profundamente dolido-. La única razón por la que me estoy riendo es por que me resulta totalmente estúpido e irreal que pienses que me siento atraído por Bill y me he acostado con él- paró un momento, suspirando-. ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mi amor¿No te he demostrado mil veces que te amo?

Las imágenes de todas las veces que Harry le había demostrado que le amaba comenzaron a danzar por su mente, una tras otra. El primer beso que le dio él, el enfrentamiento con sus amigos por estar con él, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera discusión seria, el apoyo que le brindó en la muerte de su madre, los ánimos que le dio para aprobar el examen de ingreso en la universidad de derecho… Harry había estado allí siempre¿y él como se lo pagaba? Desconfiando de él a la primera ocasión que se le presentaba.

-No lo puedo creer, no confías en mí- el moreno le empujó ligeramente para hacerse un hueco por donde salir, una pequeña lágrima escapando por su mejilla derecha-. Será mejor que recoja mis cosas y me marche, iré a casa de…

El rubio no le dejó terminar. Limpió amorosamente la lágrima con su mano y suavemente agarró sus hombros impidiéndole levantarse. Le besó con pasión, regalando en el beso todo el amor y la devoción que sentía por su pareja, acariciando con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de su amor. Acabó el beso arañando placenteramente la lengua de Harry al separarse.

Ansioso por sentir más los labios que le enloquecían el moreno inició un nuevo beso, más pasional si cabe que el primero, agarrando el cuello de Draco hasta lograr que se extendiera encima de él.

Pronto las ropas volaban por la habitación, formando una cortina de prendas en el suelo, anunciando los dos cuerpos que se acariciaban y besaban fervientemente en la cama.

Draco colocó un cojín debajo de las caderas de Harry, levantando sus nalgas a la altura ideal. Comenzó a besar de nuevo el ombligo, devorando ansiosamente sus alrededores e introdujo su lengua juguetonamente en el pequeño orificio, para seguidamente dejar un camino de besos y mordidas suaves en el bajo vientre del Gryffindor, que llegado a ese punto gemía y movía sus caderas recordando cierto lugar que estaba siendo ignorado. Draco siguió con su juego, introduciendo un testículo de Harry en su boca y masajeando el otro con su mano, volviendo loco de placer a su amante.

El moreno ya no estaba gimiendo, estaba suplicando por alivio. Su espalda se arqueó en una posición casi imposible, pero el rubio no parecía apiadarse de él. Mientras veía a su pareja suplicar dolorosamente por conseguir más placer, convocó un pequeño frasco de lubricante y untó generosamente el orificio de entrada del cuerpo de su amor, preparándole amorosamente con sus dígitos, pero sin olvidarse de comenzar a acariciar distraídamente el miembro del moreno.

Sin previo aviso y robándole un beso rápido y cariñoso, le embistió, siendo respondido casi de inmediato por un empujón de Harry, sincronizándose enseguida en apasionados movimientos de placer y lujuria, gimiendo fuertemente su pasión y devoción por el otro cada vez con más rapidez, mientras se acercaban a la cúspide. A punto de alcanzar el éxtasis, unieron sus labios con toda la pasión de sus corazones, acariciándose con sus lenguas el interior de sus bocas. Momentos después, ambos gritaron su orgasmo en un gemido callado por sus labios. El moreno desplomó su cabeza agotado, sin embargo el Slytherin, aunque también agotado, colocó sus codos a modo de freno, para evitar colisionar con el cuerpo del exhausto Gryffindor.

Aún unidos por sus cuerpos, y disfrutando de el letargo que deja el orgasmo, Draco pidió a Harry algo que uniría sus vidas… para siempre.

-Amor…- llamó el rubio, aún sin salir de su cuerpo.

-Dime, rubito- contestó, mientras su mano viajaba al suave cabello dorado, acariciándolo lentamente.

-Después de terminar tus estudios, cuando regreses aquí conmigo¿quisieras hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo- terminó mirando dentro de sus ojos con temor.

¿Lo…Lo dices en serio- dudó la voz normalmente segura.

-Sí, te amo, y quiero amanecer siempre en tu regazo, unido a ti íntimamente, como ahora- dijo emocionado-. Quiero formar una familia contigo, ser el único que bese tus labios y posea tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón… eres lo mejor de mi vida.

¡Por Merlín¡Sí, claro que quiero- le beso efusivamente-. Jamás me dijiste nada tan hermoso como lo que me acabas de decir- un nuevo beso, también te amo- y cediendo a un nuevo deseo que se apoderó de ellos, se amaron de nuevo, durante horas.

Continuará…

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos con fundamento jijiji, todo es bien recibido , espero os haya gustado.


End file.
